Legendary goddess
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A strange girl happens to show up the same day of a sacred festival that is held in high regards for a legendary goddess. But Ramses is not so accepting about legends and folk tales. Is this girl really that special?
1. Chapter 1

**Getting so annoyed with my new mp3 player, not touching the screen properly! But that is not stopping me from my work not to mention my drawing!**

**Summary: A woman, Yuri, falls into a whole other world but why she is there, Yuri will soon find out just as soon as she gets off of Ramses' back! The poor man was only glancing at some flowers when a strange girl lands on him! What do you do then?**

**Warning: Hm…a bit of kissing but you guys should be grown up by now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own red river manga (I wonder if there's a petition to make an anime of it…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>User Ramses~<strong>_

_As beautiful as a crimson flower, _

_you shed tears for someone not of this world. _

_What is it that you fear?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal point of view~<strong>_

Sounds of laughter and people dancing in the streets could be heard from miles to come as Egypt's people had begun a traditional festival that was held every year. Travelers from all over would come far and wide just to witness the exotic dancing of the beautiful women that User Ramses had as mistresses. The people were looking forward to their festival, all but one; Ramses himself.

The man was bored with having to attend every year to a festival that paid him no mind or attention and soon enough, they would never have noticed he had left. Ramses let out a sigh as he swirled little circles in a small pond that had gathered from the dripping water of a water jug that had fallen over from nearby children playing with a small round ball of clothing.

Women and men had dressed in their finest for today's festival and Ramses had to wonder as to why the day would be so special. It was the only day of the birth of a goddess, that part he understood but as to why they celebrated such an evil woman was beyond his knowledge.

Legend had told of a goddess who had been created by an evil sorcerer and was told to do the old man's bidding but the goddess refused and killed the man as she had fallen in love with the very same man she was instructed to kill.

Ramses never believed in the tale and thought of it as just another fairy tale that was usually passed down as a way to scare the children. He breathed out another sigh as he laid on his stomach and rested his chin on his arms, watching the brightly colored leaves fall off of a wagon as it sat there waiting for its owner.

As the minutes went by, so did the people who walked by without a single 'hello' to the young man on the ground; even so, Ramses felt like something should happen and begun to hope for something to happen, anything to get him out of a boring day.

And sure enough, something did; a woman to be precise. He let out a coughing sound as he tried to get up but something heavy was on his back and he could not lift himself off the ground. He groaned and muttered something under his breath. The person or whatever it was that was on him, kept moving about and kicking him in the head with their feet. It most certainly was not a woman as he could feel the faint touch of a piece of cloth that rubbed up against the middle of his back.

"Would you get off me already?" Ramses shot up from the ground like a giant wave of water.

As he looked around, he spotted a young girl with curly, black hair and wearing strange clothing material, sitting on the ground, rubbing her butt with her hands. Feeling slightly out of place, Ramses pardoned himself and apologized to the young girl.

"Do you…not speak, girl?" The girl looked frightened to be in the man's presence and clutched her hands to her chest, not wanting anything to do with Ramses.

"I'll take that as a no." To show that he would not harm her, Ramses took a piece of cloth from a nearby hut that was selling outfits and jewels and bought the girl a blanket and some shoes so that she would at least feel at home.

Ramses draped the blanket over the young girl despite it being a hot day out. The girl blinked in surprise and looked at the blanket curiously. Ramses had to keep himself from laughing aloud.

These next few days were bound to get surprisingly interesting with such a strange girl having been placed in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Boy, I think I'm working over time with this. Sorry, guys, it's time for my bed time!**


	2. Unwanted attention

**Starting off this chapter in 5…4…3…2…1! GO!**

**Warning: Violence and humor in the same sentence?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River Manga.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the woman had fallen on top of him. And the festival, although it was mostly done in a day, these last few days were nothing but the festival ever since the woman arrived. User Ramses had been quite busy with looking over the more important matters such as reading the letters from the other countries and hearing out his people and their many complaints.<p>

Since the day he met the girl, the said woman had followed him everywhere like a lost kitten and seemed to be trying to prove herself to him. But there was still the one matter that Ramses could not look into and that was for how she was able to communicate with others. For two days now, the woman had been asked what her name was and where she came from but all she could do was point in different directions. Now because of her continuous pointing to the sky, people were beginning to think she was some sort of goddess who fell onto earth.

Now sitting in a cold but homely chamber-like room, User Ramses and the girl were having a bit of a nice time eating their food when shouting could be heard from outside the palace. Ramses noticed the girl was not really eating anything and went to check out the commotion. He would have usually gotten his servant to report to him if something should happen but he was feeling adventurous these days since the girl arrived and he wanted to take a look to see what was going on. As for the girl, like a puppy she went running after him, bumping into Ramses after he had stopped in his tracks to survey the area of the shouting.

Since the girl couldn't speak much, Ramses doubted that she could get them into trouble. But his thinking was off the charts as he found himself lying on the ground being looked down on by the crowd of people that had been gathering outside and had been doing the shouting. The girl was lying next to him out cold. Ramses let out a bit of a sigh and raised his head slowly. Surely they wouldn't do anything to the king of their own country.

"Look master, a spy has come to join our revolution!" A man with crooked teeth and tan skin like Ramses'; he wore a nothing but a pair of sandals and some baggy shorts.

"Ai, so I see that! What be your name, son?" Another man with the same outfit on asked Ramses.

Ramses wasn't so sure about these types of people. He had never seen them before in the city until now. What could they possibly be talking about, revolution? "Sorry, guys. But it's late and my…my…wife here is very tired as you can see…" Ramses lied to them and tried to pick her up like she was his wife but he didn't want to disturb the girl and then having her wake up to such a scene.

"That be a lie, sire, it is king Ramses of Egypt!" Ramses snapped out of his confusion of having to lift the girl and lifted her like she weighed as much as a bag of bread and went hurrying back to the palace. Through out his running, Ramses had to wonder just where the guards were.

Racing with both his and the girl's lives on the line, Ramses finally made it back to the palace with a bit of his breath taken away by the events. After he caught his breath, he ordered his female servants to look after the girl and have her changed into some of their own clothes. The both of them would be safe so long as they didn't travel outside.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wanted it to end there that way I can start anew in the next one. RXR!**


	3. Yuri speaks

**My website looks a little whacky but that's my personality so…It looks so professional though…sort of.**

**Warning: Nothing really.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red River Manga OK?**

* * *

><p>User Ramses was on edge. On edge about the fact that another woman had joined his palace and had been staying the last few nights. She wasn't properly speaking their language as of yet but she had been working on it. As for the way she did things, she was a wild card that wandered off without warning and got Ramses worried that something might have happened to her. The festival was still ongoing and some of the women in the land were asking if Ramses was going to be showing up for the final day of the festival where they would offer a woman of great pleasures to their king. It was never known as to why they offered the women only that the people thought it would please the gods if they did.<p>

But putting that matter aside, Ramses still had the girl to worry about and wondered just how he would present her to the rest of his people. Would they try thinking of her as an evil demon of some kind or would they accept her without fear? He pondered on this for a while until the girl made her appearance before him, wearing a long, white dress with long, transparent, silky sleeves that thinned out as it got to her wrists. Around her wrists were golden bracelets and matching rings on her index finger.

The girl's hair was combed out and brushed until it was as straight as it could get and pulled into a small bun at the back of her head. Her ears had been pierced already so there was no need to worry about punching holes through the girl's ears. Her make-up matched her dress as her eye shadow was the color of the dress and had been lined with gold paint. Her lips were cherry red and her cheeks had been dashed a few times with a white powder. But the one thing that got Ramses' attention the most was her neck. It was bare along her shoulders and her neck had been braced with a few circlets that wrapped around the wearer's neck. It was mostly used for small girls but seeing as she had such a delicate, thin neck, the women who helped her get ready, had put a few on for show.

"You look…I mean you…" The man was stunned to see how far she had come. From falling out of the sky like something from the gods themselves and into wearing the best that his servants could find.

Ramses was too wrapped up in the woman's image that he had forgotten all that he wanted to say and ask, even if it meant the girl could not answer. "….am….Yuri." As though the woman had read his thoughts, the girl pointed to her chest and said her name, in their language!

"Yuri? Is that your name?" Ramses asked her as he walked toward her hoping he wasn't daydreaming that she could speak his language.

"I'm Yuri…Ramsays." The said man, Ramses, smiled gently and patted the girl on the shoulder. It was coming along but there was other work to be done.

Ramses looked around at his palace. It was still far from being a king's personal kingdom as it exposed quite a bit with the large windows that were as big as the walls themselves and sure it had drapes but Ramses did not like to have those over the windows because of the people who might think he were hiding something.

"Ra…" The girl, Yuri, looked at Ramses with concern in her eyes.

Ramses was puzzled as to what to do first. The girl was standing before him like a bride in a gown and with silver jewels and she was the most magnificent woman he had ever seen so properly dressed. But alas, the girl was not from his world and so, was meant to be sent back but the festival had been holding him back from doing anything about the girl's problem. On top of this, Ramses had no idea on how he would send the girl back to wherever it was she came from.

"We'll get you home, Yuri. I promise. Just bear with this crazy festival for now." Ramses felt the girl's cheek, smearing a bit of the white powder off from the girl's face. But Ramses didn't mind nor did Yuri. A plain face with lipstick seemed to suit the young girl, so Ramses took a piece of his own shirt and wiped off the rest of the make-up that had covered up the girl's normal face.

"Festi…val?" Ramses smiled warmly and looked into Yuri's eyes.

"That's right. It's a traditional thing. We Egyptians hold it every year to celebrate the goddess, Neti. A woman who's beauty was several times more than a normal woman but she was only created for one thing. She was told to kill the man who was said to be striking up a mob to go out and kill him, but the woman refused and fell in love with this man. Now she's known as a goddess even though she was created for the evil arts." Ramses watched Yuri's face to see if any signs of boredom would arrive at all. None came. She looked completely hooked.

"Neti?" Yuri's voice sounded like that of a child's and Ramses had to wonder if she was a mere child herself.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I want to save the next few parts for the next chapter so wait then!**


End file.
